


To Tempt Or Not To Tempt

by SympathyHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympathyHeart/pseuds/SympathyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little trick of the tongue turns into a night of pure ecstasy for Kate and Gabriel. A little mistake by Kate ends with her tied up and under Gabriel's strong haunches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tempt Or Not To Tempt

“All of this candy is gonna go straight to my ass,” Ellen joked with her mouth full of Skittles.

The Dawson’s sat around the living room of the farm house enjoying mountains of candy and movies. Rob and Mae had gone to visit their friends in southern Texas earlier that week and were expected home sometime later that night, so the younger members of the family had decided to have a little fun while they were gone. All of them had chipped in with bringing the candy, especially Casey and Faye, who had brought most of it. They had piled everything on the coffee table, and Kate had added to the sugar fest with homemade chocolate chip cookies and cake pops. At the moment, Casey had a massive jawbreaker stuffed in his cheek as he sucked on it; he’d been working on the damn thing for over an hour already, and Faye had a peppermint sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Gabriel crunched through a handful of Nerds and said, “If we aren’t diabetic by the end of tonight, it’ll be a miracle.”  
Everyone nodded in agreement with their mouths stuffed with candy or other goodies. Kate picked up a lemon Starburst and popped it into her mouth without taking off the wrapper. A few seconds later, she pulled the wrapper out of her mouth and tossed it on the coffee table, chewing on the candy while the others stared at her, “What?”

“How did you do that?” Seamus asked, stunned.

A mischievous grinned crossed her face as she picked up another Starburst, a cherry one this time, “They say if you can open a Starburst with just your mouth, you’re a great kisser. All you gotta do is use your teeth and tongue,” once again, she popped the wrapped candy into her mouth and pulled the wrapper back out within moments, “It takes practice… just like kissing.”

The others seemed impressed by Kate’s hidden talent, especially Gabriel, who felt his heartbeat quicken. The thought of her manipulating her tongue to open a tightly wrapped piece of candy made him excited to think about what she could do to get him aroused; she was already a champion blow job giver, but he didn’t recall her using her tongue all that much when she did so.

_It’s been a week or so since we last rocked the bed. I think it’s about time we did it again_ , Gabriel had a glazed look in his eyes from zoning out, which he realized when he saw the others staring at him awkwardly, “Did I miss anything good?”

Seamus shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Welcome back to this world, Gabe. Where did you check out to?”

_Kate’s delicious pussy._ “I was trying to remember if I put Shannon’s dirty diaper in the trash can,” he lied, hoping the others believed it.  
“Um, you had a goofy smile on your face because of that? Okay, then.”

While the others were preoccupied with a new movie, Kate chose that time to get some laundry done knowing it was starting to pile up in the corner of their bedroom. While she was busy with that, Gabriel went into the bedroom to search for any articles of clothing she might have missed on her way to the laundry room that was located back behind the kitchen. At the moment he was bent over looking underneath the bed and happened to find one of her pairs of royal purple-colored panties bunched up near her yoga mat that he never once saw her use. Who knew how long they had been there. After pulling them out, a naughty thought popped in his mind: Kate was splayed out on their couch dangling a cherry flavored lollipop in front of her glistening nether lips while giving him a ‘come hither’ look. Still stirred up from watching Kate open the Starburst with her tongue, he quietly slid open the top drawer of his nightstand to begin searching for something to help his growing problem, and found them buried underneath a stack of t-shirts. It had been a long time since the handcuffs had been put to use, so he figured it was time to bring them out, again. Gabriel carefully stored the metal handcuffs and Kate’s panties in his back pocket before making his way out of the bedroom, but not before picking up a coil of rope sitting on the dresser near the doorway. The thought of grabbing the bottle of Kate’s favorite lubricant crossed his mind, also. Then again, they weren’t going to need it for what he planned. 

_Let’s just see how submissive my sweet’s gonna be this evening_ , Gabriel had a crooked smile on his face as he walked through the living room on his way to the laundry room. Then he thought about what he would use to cut the rope with, “Seamus, can I use your knife for a bit?”

“Yeah, but what are you going to do with it?” His brother asked, already pulling the large knife out of his boot, “And why do you have rope with you?”

Gabriel kept a calm composure as he explained and took the knife, “I need to tie something up.” It wasn’t completely a lie; he was planning on tying something up with it… and that something was Kate.

Not another word was said about what Gabriel’s intentions were. Once at the laundry room, he leaned against the doorframe, silently watching Kate load a pile of clothes into the washing machine along with the detergent and fabric softener. She didn’t even hear him enter, and jumped out of surprise when she turned around to find him standing there with an amused grin on his face while her panties dangled from his fingertips.

“Shit, Gabriel! You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me like that.” Kate raised an eyebrow in questioning at him holding her underwear, “Why do you have my panties?”

“You missed them, so I decided to bring them in here for you, because I’m such a nice husband,” he tossed her panties into the washing machine right before she shut the lid.

Kate started out of the laundry room to get another load ready. That was until Gabriel blocked the doorway, not allowing her to pass. Laying his hands on the prominences of her hips, he pushed her back to where her bottom was against the cool metal of the washing machine, all while she was trying to break away from his strong hold. The only time he ever behaved this way was when he was extremely turned on. So what had she done to rile him up? Going back through the events of that evening, she racked her brain to recall everything they had done. That was when it hit her! She remembered how his eyes had glazed over when she had showed everyone the trick with the candy. His eyes only did that whenever he saw something that aroused his senses. 

_That explains why he’s acting like this. Well, I’m not objecting to it by any means_ , Kate heard an audible click below her waist, forcing her to look down and find Gabriel closing one of the handcuffs around her wrist with a devilish grin plastered on his face. If she looked close enough, she would probably be able to see the points of his horns poking through his hair. As much as she wanted to be a naughty girl for a little while, the thought of the others finding them made her overly cautious, “Gabriel, don’t you think it would be better if we did this when the family wasn’t here?”

Gabriel paid no mind to her worrying, he was more concerned about getting Kate just how he wanted her, and that was tied up with her surrendering everything to his desires, “This boy isn’t waiting. I want you now.” To get her ready for him, Gabriel ground his hips against hers, taking care to ensure that the growing bulge in his jeans was in the proper location for her to receive the most sensation.

The moment Kate felt the unmistakable prominence pushing against her clothed nether regions her heart began to pound erratically, anticipating what was to come in mere minutes. For a brief moment her breath caught at the wonderful feeling of Gabriel’s full lips grazing up the soft tissue of her throat; Kate desperately wanted to run her fingertips over his perfectly sculpted chest and rest her head in the crook of his jaw. _Who, cares if anyone sees us? It’s not our fault we have a healthy sex life and take advantage of it whenever we can._

Feeling like he couldn’t hold out a second longer, Gabriel slowly inched her shirt over her head, pausing every so often to press kisses to her body, first starting at the skin between her navel and the top of her jeans before moving up the rest of her body. His lips seemed to linger at the point of her chest where her very ample breasts joined. He found himself smiling every time a moan would escape her lips. The most noticeable effects her desires had on him could be found nestled in the front of his jeans; that all too familiar throbbing sensation as his penis rapidly swelled and fought to break loose from its imprisonment. As much as Gabriel wanted to pull his erection out, the thought of how Kate would react the longer she had to wait intrigued him. Why should he be the one to get naked first? 

“Oh, I know you want my hard, thick cock in that tight pussy of yours. I can tell by how you’re spreading your thighs and rubbing your hips against mine,” Gabriel spoke in his hypnotic brogue accent, keeping his lips within millimeters of Kate’s without ever touching them together in a way to tease her and make her crave him even more than she already did. His hands moved over her with a purpose on their way to the button of her jeans, her skin feeling like that of butter under his fingertips which only riled him up further. Recalling the night he had literally ripped her pants open to get to what he wanted, Gabriel wondered if he would end up doing that a second time. 

The scent of both of their arousals seemed to permeate through the air of the laundry room, driving their senses crazy. Kate stood back against the washing machine with her hand at the apex of her thighs, rubbing her quivering vulva through the thick material of her jeans while watching her husband pull his tight-fitting t-shirt over his head and toss it to the floor out of his way. She knew for a fact that Gabriel couldn’t stand seeing her do that to herself without him being the one to do it, but that was what drove her to keep up her ministrations. The next thing Kate knew, Gabriel had his thumbs tucked underneath the waistbands of her panties and jeans as he forced them over her perfect hips and continued to push them the rest of the way off, leaving her standing there in front of him nearly bare save for her favorite lime green and pink striped bra. That didn’t stay on her much longer, either; Gabriel easily popped the hooks and eyes loose in the back, letting the bra fall down her arms to reveal her perfectly round breasts to him. 

The muscles at the base of Gabriel’s penis contracted in reaction to seeing the dark skin of Kate’s areolas, as well as the accompanying erect nipples. Even after the months of feeding their daughter, she was as perky as she had been before she was pregnant. It was strange how gravity and child-rearing affected some people and not others. Preparing to hoist Kate onto the top of the washing machine, Gabriel brought the coil of rope out from behind his back along with his brother’s knife to give her an idea of what he had planned. Setting the supplies to the side, he carefully lifted her onto the cold metal of the machine and set about immobilizing her by looping the chain of the handcuffs over the bar above Kate’s head that was used for hanging the dry clothes, and fastened the other cuff around her free wrist so that her arms were held above her head. But he wasn’t satisfied with just having her arms tied up; after slicing the rope into two pieces with the knife, Gabriel took and wrapped the ropes around either of her thighs before pulling them apart and tightly securing them to two small hooks, one on the wall to her left and the other to the wall on her right. 

A smile of satisfaction appeared at the corners of Gabriel’s mouth on inspection of his handiwork. _That oughta hold her while I fuck the shit out of her_ , “I’m gonna make you scream and moan until you can’t anymore. How does that appeal to you?”

“Do your worst…” Kate decided that if Gabriel was going to leave her unable to move, she’d at least have some fun out of the situation by taunting him. Although, she wasn’t quite prepared for when he swiftly removed his remaining clothes and climbed effortlessly onto the washing machine just like a ninja, and stood four-point directly over her waiting body. 

The sight of Kate’s soaked vulva enticed Gabriel and caused his erection to become even harder, almost until it was touching his belly. A drop or two of his precum dripped from the turgid tip onto his wife’s stomach, bringing a grin of excitement to her features. Neither one of them could wait much longer to get down to business, especially Gabriel, who knelt over her body, rubbing his hand along the length of his penis to get it prepared for when he slid it into her hot depths. Seeing as how Kate was leaning back and growing wetter by the second, his needs won over his ability to control his actions until he teased her nether lips with the tip, rubbing it up and down to separate the folds for an easier insertion. He watched her body writhe around, almost as if she couldn’t hold out one second longer, and finally eased the head into her opening, groaning as he did so. The tight walls of her passage seemed to hug every part of his thick length when it slid up to his base. The thought of her being able to feel the spider-webby veins encircling his penis made all of his efforts worthwhile; knowing she greatly enjoyed feeling every part of him. Gabriel waited just a moment to allow both of them to get accustomed before slowly rocking his hips back and forth to make his erection rub against her slippery walls, and listened to her moans grow louder with every thrust. 

“Mmm… your pussy feels so good on my cock, Katie Bug,” Gabriel bent his head down to suck on her hard nipples, running the tip of his tongue over them in turn after he began to slam his pelvis into hers, relishing the sound of the sucking made from his heavy testicles touching the sticky juices dripping down her perineum and onto the top of the washing machine. To ensure that she got the full package, he lifted his head up to kiss her hungrily, dipping his probing tongue into her mouth. He could faintly taste the Starburst she had eaten earlier which added to the kiss.

Kate clenched her fists in the handcuffs, wanting to scream for the whole house to know how wonderful her husband made her feel when he did this to her. The harder Gabriel made his movements, the more her vagina rewarded him with an abundance of her sweet nectar. She wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon what with her being confined to her bonds, which was just as well since she wanted all that he could give her. Not being able to hold back any longer, Kate screamed out her passion to her husband and most certainly the rest of the house.

“Oh, Gabriel… Please… harder! I want you to make me so sore I won’t be able to bend over in the morning without being in pain,” Kate’s entire body was already sticky with sweat and she could see a film shining on his chest, drawing her eye to his beautiful pectoral muscles; it was the one physical aspect of Gabriel’s breathtaking body that she had always been drawn to. Another shriek left her lips when Gabriel pressed the outsides of her thighs to the lid of the washing machine as he leaned further over her pelvis and drove his own almost directly downward, forcing his penis into the back wall of her vagina. “Yes! Yeeesss! God, you’re amazing! Ohhhh…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus sat on the couch in the living room with Ellen and Faye while they watched a comedy; however, the sound of his brother’s and wife’s rising joy made it hard to hear the television, so he had to grab the remote from the coffee table to turn the volume up. Looking over to his right, he could see Ellen roll her eyes-- most likely from what was in progress on the other side of the kitchen—while she attempted to open an orange Starburst with her mouth and ended up soaking the wrapper instead.

_Horny bastard; can’t hold it in long enough to make it to their bedroom…_ Seamus looked over to the front door to see his parents, Rob and Mae, walk in with their suitcases full of clothes and souvenirs from their vacation.

Both of them stopped near the loveseat as soon as they heard the moans and clanking metal echoing from the laundry room. Rob just shook his head and sighed heavily before saying, “They’re fucking on the washing machine again, aren’t they?”

“Yep. What gave that away?” Seamus kept his attention on the movie, not wanting to think about what his brother was doing. It was like Gabriel enjoyed announcing to everyone that he was in the middle of a great night of sex with his wife.

A loud thump against the wall in the hallway caught their attention a few minutes later as Gabriel and Kate’s forms appeared the doorway into the hall where the others could clearly see Gabriel looking hold Kate against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. They watched him drive his erection deep into her soaked vagina all while kissing the tops of her bouncing breasts. Kate looked like she had been hobbled by the obvious rope marking wrapping around her thighs. Everyone in the living room tried their hardest to ignore her screams of ecstasy which ended up being impossible. 

“I don’t think they’re in the laundry room anymore,” Casey pointed out after having spat out the jawbreaker in surprise from witnessing Kate and Gabriel’s boldness.

Mae huffed at her nephew, “Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious.”

“Actually, that would be Sergeant Obvious…”

Ellen took that opportunity to throw a cake pop at Casey, who dodged it easily, “Hey, dumbdumb, you do realize that a captain is a higher rank than a sergeant. So, you should be grateful for the title Mae gave you.”

Unbeknownst to the family members in the living room, Gabriel had carefully laid Kate on the floor in the hallway. Her bindings had been removed, allowing her to draw her knees up to her chest which would give her an otherworldly amount of feeling once he started on her again and position her g-spot in the perfect location for the head of his erection to stimulate it. She watched Gabriel press the tops of his thighs to the undersides of hers at the same time he slid into her with the help of her natural lubricant. At the rate they were going, Mae was going to have to deep clean the carpet once they were done. 

“Fuck, yes! It feels like I’m gonna squirt any second!” Kate cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting Gabriel do all of the work by slamming into her and gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts to achieve the delicious prize of her juices soaking his body. The sight of her breasts jiggling around only aided in heightening his aroused state. 

Mae appeared horrified upon hearing the possibility of Kate making a mess on her carpet, “Oh, dear God. Please don’t. At least not in my hallway.”  
Her prayers were answered once Gabriel had decided to take their fun into the bedroom after he had given her a quickie to hold Kate off until they were safe behind their bedroom door. The last thing the rest of the family heard before turning their attention back to the movie was the bedroom door slamming shut and a sharp squeak from the bed.

“And that, my friends, is what you call a bunny fuck,” Seamus commented nonchalantly, rewinding the movie back to the parts they had missed due to Gabriel and Kate’s displays, “Just bam bam bam and you’re off running again.”

Rob started off in the direction of the kitchen, mumbling loud enough for the others to hear, “I’m gonna go Lysol the washing machine…”

“While you’re in there, Dad, get my knife for me.” _Kate should have just sliced off his balls so we wouldn’t have seen the show in the hallway._

But the rest of the Dawson’s hadn’t heard the last of Gabriel and Kate. Oh no. They were just getting started.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedroom was relatively quiet except for the faint moans coming from Kate, who was bent over the side of the bed, clawing at the duvet as Gabriel drove his erection repeatedly into her soaked depths while grasping her thighs just underneath her bottom. He had one hell of a hold on her, partly to keep her from squirming away from him. Nothing could keep him from getting what he desired, and if that meant working at it all night, then so be it. To give her a small break, Gabriel pulled out and immediately set about licking clean the clear juices already dripping from her swollen vulva. It was such a nice treat, although it wasn’t quite enough for him. 

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand beside the bed, Gabriel quickly typed out a message to someone, “Time for a little room service.” Little did he know that he was in for an interesting phone conversation.

Gabe: bring the choc. syrup  
Casey: o_O 4?  
Gabe: just bring it!  
Casey: … do u need a straw 2?  
Gabe: No!  
Casey: ok

There was a small knock on the bedroom door a few minutes later. It opened enough for a brown bottle to come flying in before it shut quickly with Gabriel’s phone chiming to indicate he had a new message waiting to be read.

Casey: 4got to ask if u needed milk  
Gabe: Nope. Already got plenty of that 

“And what are you gonna do with that, Gabe?” Kate lay on the bed stretched out on her back while doing hamstring exercises to entertain herself. A cold sensation hit her between the legs, and when she looked in that direction, Gabriel had the bottle upturned, emptying it onto her nether regions. _The fuck is going on in that twisted mind of his?_

He had that devilish gleam back in his eyes when he replied simply, “I’m making myself a snack.” Snapping the top closed and throwing the bottle to who knew where, Gabriel forced Kate’s legs apart, and leaned over so that his head was positioned between her thighs, his hands pressing them away. The tip of his tongue grazed the folds of her nether lips, gathering a fair amount of a mixture of the syrup and her nectar. ‘Delicious’ was not the correct word to describe it; Gabriel couldn’t think of a word for he was too caught up in searching out every drop of the sweet cocktail. 

Kate could swear he was intent on licking her dry if she let him, but what was the fun of that? While Gabriel was busy, she pulled open the drawer of the nightstand and retrieved one of her dark-colored bandanas, along with a round peppermint before folding the bandana on the diagonal to use it as a blindfold. Gabriel wasn’t going to be the one to have all of the fun. Once she had made sure that Gabriel had cleaned her up, she shoved him away and wrapped the bandana around his head to cover his eyes.

“Let’s play a new game: Fish the Peppermint Out of Kate’s Cooch While Blindfolded. The one rule is that you can only use your tongue to get it out.” Once the bandana was secured, Kate sat on the bed with her legs apart and knees bent, and then carefully inserted the candy into her soaked vagina, “Okay, go for it, honey.”

Her husband wasted no time going back down on her. He practically had his nose shoved into her, working his tongue to lengthen it into her depths. There was no doubt about it, Kate had given him a difficult challenge to overcome; however, he would prevail no matter what it took. The one thing that kept him from getting his tongue in far enough –he could barely feel the candy’s slick surface on the tip of his tongue– was her soft labia acting as a barrier.

_She said I couldn’t use my fingers to get the peppermint out, but she didn’t say they couldn’t be used to move obstacles out of my way._ Gabriel had devised a plan to make his attack easier. Pulling his face away from her vulva, he used his fingertips to gently spread her inner lips away from her opening. Afterwards, he returned to the same position he had been in moments before, stretching his tongue the deepest he could get it. _I’ll get you, my precious!_ Nearly knocking Kate over in the process, Gabriel finally scooped the tip of his tongue around the peppermint after what seemed like five minutes of trying and having a sheen of sweat break out on his face. Within a few seconds, he had crunched through the round candy and sat back away from Kate with a knowing look on his face.

“Well done, Gabe. I was starting to wonder if you would ever get it out,” Kate watched him stroke his fingertips along the underside of his still-engorged penis, tracing the thick veins that wound around the shaft like a tangle of vines. Was he teasing her for what she had done to him with the peppermint? 

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to do that to him and see his glorious cum seep from his manhood upon orgasm. Glancing back, Gabriel now lay at the head of the bed with his hand forcefully pumping up and down on his erection while taking care to put most of the pressure on the head. The faint light from the lamp sitting on top of the nightstand made the skin of the head appear to shine from being so turgid with blood, drawing Kate nearer to him. She was going to make good with her hands.

Brushing his hand out of the way, she took hold of his member and said, “I do believe that’s my job.” She began to pump her hand in the same fashion he had done, only much faster and with more of a jerking motion. He was nearing his climax by the way his body fidgeted around on the bed; however, she wasn’t going to stop until his creamy seed was covering her hand. _Almost there. I just need to play with his balls a bit and that should do the trick._ Kate brought her free hand down between his muscular thighs to gently squeeze his loose scrotum while keeping up the steady rhythm of the hand rubbing his erection.

He couldn’t hold back a second longer; his hips bucked up toward the ceiling violently at the same time his hands found the pillows to grasp onto. A sound that resembled that of a tiger’s roar accompanied by a cry of ecstasy filled the bedroom –floor to ceiling, wall to wall– announcing Gabriel’s orgasm as his hot cum ran down the length of his penis, coating Kate’s hand and his lower abdomen. At that moment in time he couldn’t take any more, but that didn’t mean he was satisfied.

“Your…turn…” He gasped as his body recovered from the powerful orgasm. The moment Kate gushed her bounty of juices was when he would consider their efforts of the night worthwhile.

Knowing that she would make a giant mess when she came, Kate moved down to the floor at the end of the bed, beckoning Gabriel to her with her finger and an irresistible sparkle in her eyes. She was joined by him moments later with him wanting to run his hands over her large breasts, but was denied every time he went for her. He was going to play by her rules this time since he had already released his load. Now it was her turn. Keeping her body in a squatting position with her legs as far apart as she could get them, Kate pulled Gabriel up to her, positioning him in between her legs. The tip of his erection was so close to her nether regions that she could feel the head radiating off of it. All she would need was for him to give her a minute or so of hard and fast thrusts to send her over the edge. And that’s just what Gabriel did. Though her positioning was a bit awkward, he managed to sink his length into her still-drenched depths and immediately got to work pumping in and out of her, angling his hips so that the head of his penis hit her g-spot every time.

“Come on, Katie Bug… Come for me. I know you can,” Gabriel coaxed softly even though he made his thrusts harder. “Release it all. Soak this floor and me like I know you want to.”

A strong feeling started to form in the area of her g-spot, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before a flood of her nectar gushed forth from her, “Oh, fuck. I’m so close!” to bring herself to the point of orgasm and to relieve herself of that strange feeling of having to pee when it was really her climax ready to break free, Kate dropped a hand down to seek out her clitoris. Finding it easily, she rubbed it in tiny, fast circles in hopes that it got the job done along with her husband’s thrusting. Then it happened after only a few seconds of rubbing herself. “Pull out! Pull out! I’m coming!” Her head thrown back and a silent cry escaping her lips, she unleashed a river of her juices all over the area. It wasn’t anything like her normal way of squirting, however. Somehow her body was positioned just right so that when she squirted, it arced into the air and hit Gabriel square in the chest like a bull’s-eye.

“Damn, girl! You launched that shit!” Gabriel stared incredulously at his wife, who lay flat on her back utterly drained of her energy, “Are you okay?”  
Kate threw him the thumbs up sign and answered, “I’m good. But do one thing for me… Kiss it and make it feel better.”

Glad to oblige, Gabriel leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her swollen vulva before heading over to the dresser to get his pajama pants on seeing as how it was getting late. Maybe if the two of them were lucky they’d return to the living room in time to catch the second half of the movie. While waiting for Kate to get dressed in her favorite chemise, he noticed that his member had returned to its normal size and felt wonderful after their evening of fun. Who knew a little square piece of candy could have caused so much ecstasy?

“Well, a stór… I’m ready to curl up on the loveseat and watch a good movie.” Gabriel wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the living room to find the rest of the family fixed on the movie, or maybe it was to keep from bringing up what they had seen in the hallway. Whatever the reason, it was best not to mention any of it.

“So, what did we miss?” Kate questioned happily, ignoring the blank stares from the others. They’re just jealous… _Ooh! A chick flick with hot men. I’m in!_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
